


Dawn

by meinterrupted



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Even in the silvery moonlight, she was the sun, her laugh like jewels falling from their settings.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **redshoeson**, prompt "I will be the gladdest thing under the sun."

Her hair was like spun gold, curls spilling over her shoulders as she danced. Even in the silvery moonlight, she was the sun, her laugh like jewels falling from their settings.

He sat against the tree, playing music for her--only for her. The others who danced--nymphs, dryads, naiads--he ignored, his eyes only for her, his Queen.

She collapsed next to him as dawn neared, the sky fading to pink. Her face was the picture of beautiful exhaustion, sweat darkening her hairline and color flushing her cheeks. "Tumnus, why don't you dance?"

He smiled. "Who would play for you then?"

She giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder. The other dancers faded into the forest, heading home to their trees and springs. Lucy's eyes drooped, the night of uninhibited dancing sapping her normally boundless energy. After a few moments, she murmured his name.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her limp body closer. "Yes, Lucy, Daughter of Eve?"

She sighed and nuzzled closer to him. "What would you do if--" She paused to yawn. "If I kissed you right now?"

Tumnus smiled, his fingers tangling in her hair. "I would be the gladdest thing under the sun," he whispered, watching the dawn flood over Narnia.


End file.
